


Sweetest Dream

by daisymayrio



Category: twdg
Genre: Caring, Clouis, F/M, Louisentine, Nostalgia, Romance, Sweet, care, dream - Freeform, kind, share - Freeform, twdg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisymayrio/pseuds/daisymayrio
Summary: Summary: After Clementine has yet another bad dream about the events of the McCarroll Ranch, Louis decides to spend the day with his girl and take her mind off of the bad memories. They end up reminiscing about what could have been, only to realize they at least have each other now.Clementine x Louis. All characters belong to The Walking Dead Game.





	Sweetest Dream

Everything in my being is screaming at me to not open the flame illuminated door. I can hear a baby AJ just beyond the door, crying. Tree roots intertwined around my legs, embedded in my veins, keep me tied to the very spot I stand. Open it. Do it. You've come this far to find AJ, and here he is, just through this door. What's the matter? Just open the door. You lived through it once. But can you handle it all over again? I reach for the handle, both my arms weighing like lead, my heart drowning so far below I may as well be standing on it. Just open it.

It's just a bad dream after all.

Right?

Clementine immediately bolts up from her bunk, unable to tell if her repeated nightmare has ceased. She covers her mouth to quiet her panicked gasps, her other hand clutching her chest to make sure her heart was still there. She feels cold beads of sweat from her forehead quickly staining her clothes, she's taking in more air than she's letting go. She wants to stop but she can't. She doesn't even notice the door opening.

"Clementine! What's wrong?" Louis enters, instantly rushing to the bunk the petite girl clung to. He kneels next to her, meeting her fearful golden eyes. It takes every bit of strength to turn towards him, attempting to meet his gaze. He takes both her hands, gently drawing circles on her palms, assuring her she's okay.

"Look at me, Clem. That's all you have to do. You see my brown eyes?" Louis asks in a gentle tone. Clem manages to give a quick nod. "You see my freckles? From my eyes to my nose," Clem's eyes following the map Louis lays out on his face, "my lips, my cheeks, my collarbones. They're everywhere, right? AJ wanted to connect all the dots on my face the other day. That's why I had marker all over my face last week." Clem giggles, stifling back a quiet sob. Louis cups both sides of her face, wiping the remaining droplets that stained her cheeks. Her heartbeat is steady, almost in sync with her Louis's. Clem can now hear the birds rehearsing for spring outside, she can hear the breeze carrying over the last of the flame tinted leaves. She can hear the new wind chimes they planted around the entire school to bring good luck. Clem stifles her last exhale and tiny sob. "See, Clem you're alright now." Louis gives her a reassuring smile, resting his hands on her shoulders. She puts her forehead on his, her only way to thank him for being here. She doesn't even feel embarrassed. The only other person in the world to see her like this was AJ, until now.

"...Good morning, Louis." Clem musters out, she offers a crooked smile.

"Clem, Simon says hold out your arms like a starfish." Louis requests with a casual tone. She laughs under her now steady breathing and complies. Louis hugs her tightly, holding her as close as possible, one arm encompassing her waist while the other hand cradles her head. Clem's cheek resting in the crook of his neck, she takes in his scent of teakwood and mahogany as they begin to sway left and right, Louis still kneeling before her. Louis's hands slide down her arms, making his way to hold both her hands again. He can't help but give her a giddy smile, he just loves it when he has all her attention. He notices the series of moth holes around the pockets of her tattered grey hoodie. "Hey, Clem?"

"Hey, Lou?"

"How does taking the day off sound? With me? I wanna show you something."

* * *

Louis took Clem by her hand, having her slowly trail behind him as he leads his girl down a hall she'd never dare venture on her own. There's a feeling of bittersweetness that settles Clementine whenever she's alone in the school's main office or hall, it just feels odd. A school was one of the things she'd missed most, and to end up in a nearly empty academy was somewhat haunting at times. She'd imagine Louis treading these halls hundreds of times before everything happened. He knew every corner and cranny, every shortcut and possible hiding spots while he avoided teachers and hall monitors from the age before. Clem giggles at the thought of a little Louis running to class with only a few minutes to spare until the bell, his breakfast in one hand, and his recently finished assignments in the other. They head up a short set of stairs to a door. Upon entering the room, is a few scattered chests filled with clothes to the brim, a vintage dress mirror in the center, along with bay windows on the left and right of the room, along with a window seal just under them covered in dust. There's a dressing table with numerous trinkets and knick-knacks, they look rare and elegant. Clem's eyes were drawn to a carousel that looked like it plays music and had little golden horse charms all around, almost coming off from age. Past the dressing table is more space, the way in the back was an old drawn curtain leading to the main theatre.

"I noticed your hoodie, feel free to find a new one here. Know that these clothes may not be in season, but I personally have always been more a vintage kind of shopper."

"How come there's so much here?"

"This was the drama department's storage room. We had all the clothes from the past shows all stored here. Man, each piece brings back memories." Louis's arms at his sides, looking down at the aged outfits with a nostalgic smile. Clem can't help but reciprocate his expression. She likes the idea of Louis being onstage, must have been like a true home to him before all this. Louis snaps out of his reverie and motions Clem to start looking through the clothes. Clem sifts through the first pile. She finds various velvet like materials, along with bright colors she wasn't used to. Louis can't help but quickly venture down past the dressing table to take a peek at the main stage, leaving Clem alone in the storage room. She eventually finds a pine green knitted sweater, only one minor hole in the back, it would look nice with her signature denim jacket. Clem can't help but notice one piece. She unruffles it, what seems to be a dress, almost untouched. It is a peach-tinted gown, the center lined downward with small, elegant pearls in place of buttons, the waist stitched inward along with short sleeves with all white lace trim. Without thinking, Clem quickly slipped the gown on in front of the mirror. Her reflection looks foreign, another girl from another life, certainly not from around here. I bet she only has to worry about school and getting home before curfew, Clem thought to herself. I bet her biggest fear is just disappointing her parents and spiders.

Clem can't help but twirl around in the mirror, the dress following her gentle pace. It's been so long since she's worn anything like a dress, this was by far the most elegant one she's ever had. This could even double up as a wedding dress. She already has her groom, I guess all she's needs to do is set the date for it, right?

"Whoa." Speaking of the groom, Louis approaches her, now wearing an oversized white button up, walking past the mirror. He holds both her hands, looking at his Clementine. "You look... wow."

"I know it looks silly. I was just wondering how'd it look..."

"Clementine, you are beautiful." Pure awe residing in Louis's voice. For once, he is speechless. Clem notices a tie poking out of the box next to her foot.

"Hold still, Lou." She begins placing the tie around his collar, Louis appreciates the sentiment. He'd imagine, just before a show, she would be kind enough to always tie his tie for him, for good luck.

"Where did you learn to tie a tie?"

"Where did you learn all your jokes?"

"I suppose it's all just gifted blessings..."

"There you go, Lou." Clem adjusts his collar, resting her hands on his chest. Louis gently draws her in by her waist. Clem looks up at him wistfully, locking her eyes with his deep tawny brown ones. He can't take his eyes off her, completely mesmerized. He tucks one of her ringlets behind her ear, then lifts her chin to his. It felt like the only thing missing was reading their vows aloud. They stay like this for a while, paying absolutely no mind to time. Eventually, Louis leads her to sit at the window ledge and wraps his coat around her.

"So, Lou." Clem faces Louis, scooting closer to him.

"So, Clem?" Louis turns towards her with a smile telling her to go on, and takes her hand in his just to have some type of physical contact with her.

"What was your plan? Back in the day, I mean." Louis chuckles.

"What makes you think I had a plan, hon?"

"Dream, Lou." Clem smiles warmly, "I mean dream." Louis pauses for a moment and shrugs with a weak smile as he glances out the window. She knows him all too well. He likes that.

"I wanted to be a star. Not necessarily famous, but to be on the big stage. I had always wanted to travel too, so being an actor and finding new roles in new places was an excuse to live out my wanderlust. I wanted to meet people like me, change lives. And once I got tired of living out of a suitcase, either go into teaching at a university or become an accompanist for a local theatre."

"You? A professor?" Clem smiles.

"Hey now, I have plenty of wisdom to pass on." Louis reaches for the prop glasses on the dressing table and poses. Clem adjusts his glasses, getting even closer.

"I agree, though. I would take your class." Louis smiles sheepishly at the compliment. Clem truly does think her Louis is wise in his own way. Ever since she's been at Ericson, he has taught her a lot. She may have been out of school all these years, but luckily, her Lou has taught her the much more valuable life lessons.

"Oh, and there was one more thing," Louis adds, holding his chin.

"Yeah?" Clem softly replies as she leans closer to him.

"Through my lonely, nomad travels, I was hoping to meet a girl. Preferably a girl with a signature baseball cap with the letter D on it." Louis locks eyes with Clem. Even though Louis never got live out his dream of becoming an actor, he was able to meet his Clem, his dream girl.

"Oh?" Clem listens intently, slowly fluttering her lashes at him as he drew closer.

"Whether she would've been a castmate or someone in the audience... y'know I don't discriminate." Louis twirls the ringlet behind Clem's ear, allowing him to be the utmost closest to his girl as he held her chin towards him. "And deliver the most surreal, awe-inspiring monologue while locking my eyes with her beautiful golden ones... and just fall for her..." He parts his lips onto hers, Clem gently sighs into the kiss. She rests her hands his shoulder, his left hand resting on hers. They both pull away briefly and allow two more kisses to draw out longer. Louis hesitates with his next question.

"What is it, Lou?"

"Do you think we would have met if... all this didn't happen?" The couple both think back to Tenn's dream about the walker age either dying out or never happening.

"Actually, yeah. I do. I've been thinking about how we would've met... " Clem smiles contently, reaching for both his hands and placing them on her lap.

"Really? I'm glad I wasn't the only one thinking about it!" He quietly laughs, quite giddy at the fact Clem is about stuff like this too. Seems like he's been rubbing off on her.

"Well, for one, crime was a bit too high in Atlanta back in the day. I feel like eventually I would've been sent to Ericson to have a safe yet normal 'high school experience.' That, and well, I wanted to start dancing after my 9th birthday. And who knows, join choir once I started junior high. I would've realized that I could've combined my two potential passions and end up in musical theatre. As you said, there's a lot of acting, dancing, and singing. And y'know... maybe we could've shared our then first kiss onstage too..." Clem trails off, trying to remember this nostalgic hope as if it was a dream. Louis touched by her sentiment, takes her hand and places it on his warmed heart, putting his free hand over hers.

"Wait, Clem."

"Hm?"

"I'm your first kiss?" He raises a brow as he smiles with great enthusiasm. Clem's face turns to a shade of cherry red.

"That's right, Lou..." for once, Clem glances out the window. Louis is more cheery by the second. Clem's hand still held over his heart. "Well, you are my first boyfriend. It makes sense, yeah?"

"Yes, yes it does. And after all... you are my first kiss too." Clem turns to him, slightly surprised.

"Really, Lou? I figured some girl in your past would've swooned over you, and well..."

"Alas, I was not always a smooth talker as I am now. Plus, I made a promise to myself."

"A promise?"

"That I would only kiss a girl I had fallen for. And when I met you, I was able to keep that promise. So... thank you, Clem. For crossing paths with a goof like me. And staying." Clem drapes her arms around his shoulders.

"Thank you for being my goof."

"As always, glad to be of service..."

"You're so much more, y'know." Something Clem learned over the years is that people are so much more than what they let others see. Louis is such a grand boy, a true blessing in Clem's life.

"I do know, because of you."

"My Lou."

"My sweet Clem."


End file.
